


Call At Midnight - Well, Not Quite...

by BirdofFire



Series: Two Super Soldiers & Their Domme-in-Training [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluffesque, Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mention of spanking, Multi, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofFire/pseuds/BirdofFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away on a mission, you'd think two supersoldiers would be able to follow simple instructions. Darcy receives a midnight(ish) call that would imply otherwise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call At Midnight - Well, Not Quite...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something light I came up with yesterday on the way back to university after being at home for a couple of days. HAD to write it.
> 
> I haven't read it through yet, so I'll end up coming back now and again to correct any errors.
> 
> As usual, the following is un-betaed and all mistakes are my own.

**Call at Midnight – Well, Not _Quite_. **

 

“This ‘telephone’ has too many shortcomings to be seriously considered as a means of communication. The device is inherently of no value to us.” 

― Western Union Telegraph Company Memo [1877]

 

 

* * *

 

 

  “This is Darcy!”

  “Darce.” A familiar male voice husked down the phone. Darcy tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear and settled further into the pillows on the oversize bed.

  “What’s up, Buck?” she asked, barely keeping in a yawn.

  “What do ya _think?_ ” Bucky sounded slightly peeved and Darcy snickered in what some would call a cruel manner.

  “Ha! How’s Beruit?”

  “Hot and sticky.”

  “A little like something else, huh?” Bucky groaned in a way that sent a shiver down Darcy’s spine.

  “You’re so cruel, Lewis.”

  “You love it,” Darcy replied absently, peering at the glowing face of the digital clock to her right, which served as the only light in the otherwise dark room. 22:34, it said. “Isn’t it past five there?”

  “And I still can’t sleep,” he replied, voice raspy. How he managed to sound both exhausted and alluring, Darcy would never know.

  “I really don’t know what you want me to do about that,” Darcy teased, a small smile crossing her lips. “I was just about to get some shut-eye myself, so…”

  “It isn’t even eleven yet, Lewis.” Bucky pointed out, clearly surprised. Tired of her warm pillow, Darcy snuck it out from beneath her head, turned it over, and sighed in satisfaction at the feel of the cool fabric against her cheek.

  “Right? But I was up all last night helping Jane with her Magic-Science Bridge.”

 “Come on, Darce, just two minutes? That’s all I need.” Bucky words were a husky plea. Ignoring her increasing heartbeat, Darcy turned on speakerphone and looked up at the ceiling.

  “Nope. What’s Steve doing? Is he awake too?”

  “No - the bastard. He’s humpin' the fucking mattress. I’m not gonna let him finish, though.” Bucky added, clearly waving the phone in Steve’s direction, because she could now hear the faint squeaking of a mattress. Laughing aloud, Darcy turned her face slightly into the fresh-smelling pillowcase. When she failed to catch the scent she was looking for, she remembered that she’d forgotten to tell JARVIS not to have the sheets changed.

  “Turn him over. The rules apply to both of you.”

  “So, _so_ cruel, Lewis,” Bucky replied, but his distracted tone and the whispery sound of shuffling sheets told her he’d followed her instructions. Over the phone, came the sound of sleepy grumbling before a faint snore let her know that Steve had fallen back to sleep.

  “I don’t know why you’re finding this so hard. Steve seems to be doing okay.” Darcy’s grin was Cheshire-gleeful. Bucky clearly sensed it over the phone, because he huffed out a laugh.

  “Oh, he’s only asleep ‘cause he was up all last night too,” Bucky explained. “Kept wakin' me up and beggin' me to touch him. You should have heard him whinin' - wouldn’t have lasted five minutes.” Darcy swallowed hard and pressed her legs together to ease the slight ache that had started up Down South.

  “Why didn’t one of you call me?”

  “We knew Jane was holding your phone hostage.”

  “Oh, yeah,” Darcy said brightly, having completely forgotten. That’s what thirty-six straight hours awake did to you. “You didn’t touch him, though, did you, Buck? Because I told you not to.” Bucky’s helpless groan came from somewhere deep inside him.

  “No, I didn’t touch him. He rubbed his cock against the sheets like he was going mad, though - left them all sticky and wet. God, ya shoulda  _seen_ him, Lewis. He was almost as wet as you.” Bucky's accent always thickened when he was turned on. Darcy’s breath hitched, and she cleared her throat loudly, the image of a wet and writhing Steve too damn much even on a good day, let alone in her current sleep deprived state.

  “I’m not going to crack, Buck.”

  “But I’ve been so good, Darce,” Bucky pleaded, a slight moan in his voice.

  “I know. So you can ‘be good’ until you get back - which isn’t for another four days, right?” At the sound of male displeasure, Darcy let out a desperate laugh. Her boys were going to be the death of her.

  “I don’t know, Lewis,” Bucky eventually replied. “Stevie did his best to kiss it outta me, but I _swear_ I still have your taste on the back of my tongue.” As his words twisted and slid down her helplessly arching spine, Darcy let out a reluctant moan.

  “No, Buck. You have to be good for me, remember?” _Her_ voice was now raspy, though it had very little to do with exhaustion, as she used the same words she usually did on Steve to such great effect. She’d only recently discovered they worked as well on Bucky as they did on their golden-haired boyfriend.

As expected, an audible swallow came over the phone, and a pleased smile twisted Darcy’s lips. “I bet you can still feel my teeth too,” she continued, lowering her voice by an octave. The sound of several hitched breaths came over the phone.

  “The marks are gone,” – _CURSE his accelerated healing! –_ “but yeah.”

The night before Bucky and Steve had left for Beirut, she and they had spent all night doing whatever nasty thing had crossed her mind. Just as she was about to collapse from exhaustion, Bucky’s recently fucked ass had entered her line of sight. The usual cream flushed pink from where her hand had delivered several slaps, the slightly plump cheeks of his ass had lain temptingly within reach. Darcy, having always believed that resisting temptation was for the birds, had leaned forward and sunk her teeth gently into the soft, yielding flesh of those cheeks, leaving a distinctive imprint within a red ring of rouge lipstick.

Bucky had later sworn she and Steve had been hearing things, but Darcy _knew_ he’d squeaked. Just thinking about it now made her giggle. Bucky never complained about the marks themselves, though. In fact, if anything, he seemed to relish them. She’d once caught him eyeing them in the bathroom mirror with a pleased expression on his handsome face.

 Darcy remembered the first time Bucky had hinted at his predilections, had practically offered himself up to be marked. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t clocked on immediately, he was so obvious…

...

_“You have no shame, Tin Man,” Darcy told him from where she was sprawled across the cool leather of the sofa. Barnes darted her a knowing grin over his broad shoulder, before returning to rooting through his gym bag. His ass was pointed shamelessly in her direction, presenting like an animal in the wild. Darcy was tempted to start calling him the Wild Man of Borneo again, but Tin Man just had such a nice ring to it._

_“You know ya want it, Lewis.” Barnes Brooklyn accent was always especially strong when he was amused – not that Darcy had noticed or anything._

_Okay, yes. She_ had _noticed. She was a grown ass woman; she could admit it. With tussled dark hair, the face of an angel who’d been waylaid by punk rock, and that ridiculous physique, Darcy would have to be blind not to find the American icon attractive. Blind_ and _deaf, because that forty-cigarettes-a-day voice of his should have been banned._

_But there was no way Darcy was going to let Barnes know that. The guy was cocky enough as it was._

_So there was no logical explanation for what Darcy said next. “I’d bite it, Barnes.” The room fell silent, and while it only contained her and Barnes, it was still god-fucking-awful. Darcy and Barnes stared at one another. The skin above Barnes’ cheekbones flooded a rosy pink, and Darcy watched in surprise as the Winter Soldier swallowed visibly._

_“You could, ya know.” Barnes’ quietly uttered words sounded decibels louder in the otherwise hushed room. Gaze fixed steadily on her, Barnes looked more earnest than she’d ever seen him, and Darcy frowned, confused. Just what was he up to now?_

_Before she could think on it any longer, however, footsteps sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Barnes’ partner-in-crime entering the room._

_Well, that explained the blush. The words that followed it, though? Not so much._

_..._

 

It had taken her another month to jump Steve in the elevator, and another few weeks to realise just how much Barnes loved to be marked by either one of them in any way, shape or form. Darcy and Steve were always careful to watch his expression when they did so, because Bucky wouldn’t complain even if something _d_ _id_ hurt him, so starved for touch and affection was he. Bucky had only recently seemed to realise that the safe-word was something he could use at any time, that he didn’t have to worry that they’d never touch him again if he used it.

Darcy wanted to rip the throats from everyone in that fucking Red Room and over at Hydra for ever giving Bucky the impression that…

  “Darce?” Bucky’s slightly worried tone brought Darcy back to the present day, where she discovered her hands were clenched tightly around the goose-down duvet. Slowly unclenching them, she took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to worry him for no reason when there was technically nothing wrong.

  “Sorry, dozed off.”

  “ _That’s_ flattering.” Bucky was deadpan. Darcy let out a reluctant laugh.

  “Wasn’t you,” she replied. “I’m just wiped.”

  “I know a good way to send you to sleep.” Bucky tried to tempt her. Oh, no, honey.

  “Nope. You’d just get off on it.” It wasn’t an exaggeration either. She and Steve had managed to bring Bucky to orgasm with just their words in the past. Bucky’s groan was frustrated this time.

  “Could I just –?”

  “Nope.”

  “Not even _one_ touch? I’d just brush it, promise.” Darcy knew he was talking about his taint, which was always flushed a rosy pink and was ridiculously sensitive to even the lightest touch.

  “Nope.”

  “Ugh. Fine.” Bucky huffed. Darcy could still hear the arousal in his voice, and she’d laugh if she wasn’t so turned on herself. She reached over to the bedside cabinet, opened the drawer and withdrew the friend she kept for occasions such as these.

  “Now, _I,_ on the other hand…” Bucky laughed as Darcy turned her friend on, the device letting out a discreet hum as it vibrated.

  “So _cruel._ ”

  “Yep! Make sure to tell Steve about this in the a.m.,” Darcy answered brightly. “Goodnight.”

  “Not even gonna let me listen,” Bucky said absently. “How is this –“

  “Your life?” Darcy asked, drawing her hand beneath the soft sheets. “You’d have to ask Thor about that.” Bucky’s laugh was more of a frustrated whimper than anything else, and Darcy let out one that echoed his even as she removed her panties. “’Night, Buck.”

  “Night, Darce.”

* * *

 

“The telephone, which interrupts the most serious conversations and cuts short the most weighty observations, has a romance of its own.”   
― Virginia Woolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that walked into my head yesterday. I felt like something light, humorous and smutty, but a little angst ended up creeping in. It's completely unrelated to the TBP universe, and yes, that story's next chapter is due within the next few days. :)
> 
> However, if people like the above, I might make it into a separate series because now ideas are bubbling up like fresh Sprite. :D
> 
> Either way, let me know.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> (Follow me over on tumblr -> http://thebirdoffire.tumblr.com


End file.
